minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Server of the damned
So I was looking for a minecraft server. I found one called "the cave'. It sounded cool so I joined. I went on. I spawned in the middle of the woods their Where no other players around. I walked for a little while. I soon came to a small wooden building. I went closer. Someone came out. she had the alex skin and her user name was "123anna". "chicken45?" she said. "Yes thats my name" I said a little confeused. "Your the one" she said. "What?" I said. "Come with me" she said then turned to the woods. "Ok" I said now very confeused. She leed me out of the woods and to a large building. Meny other players where near it. For some reason they became really exitent when they saw my user name. Inside the building where a bunch of sighs next to each other on the walls. the sighs said 'All shall be one one shall be all or and as one darkness comes all darkness comes, yet oh people of the server there shall come a hero he shall bare the name of a bird and lead us oh server of the damned" "wait if you think this bird dude is me..' I said. "You must be' said 123anna. The other players began coming in with crys of "he has come". "So what do I do" I said to seemingly nobody.."You must take to others then march on the cave a kill the evil of herobrine" someone said He didn't know who. "Ok I will go with you" I said pointing to 123anna "and you" I said them pointing to some random guy named "deadlock". "YES' said deadlock He handed me a dimoned sword and 123anna pulled out her own sword. 'We will finish off the evil of herobrine once and for all!" I said thuogh I didn't meen it I had no idea what I was getting myself into. We started off, walking to this cave which I had no idea where it was but the others seemed too. "I never really belivied in herobrine" said deadlock. "Never did I before to came to this server and started scering the crap out of everybody" said 123anna. "Its all made up I just wanna see this cave" said deadlock. Right then a arrow came zooming from a tree behind us. We drew our swords thuogh a sword could do little agienst a bow. We duck behind some trees. I saw someone with a bow behind be hind a near bye tree. "There" I said. I ran we ran and pined him to the tree with our swords out. "Why did you try to kill us" asked 123anna. "To stop you from killing herobrine" he said. "Why wouldn't you want us to kill herobrine" asked deadlock. "Herobrine is our hero he guards us from the true evil" he said. "What is this true evil" I asked."null' he said. He then jumped up and aimed his bow right at me! I would have been dead if 123anna and deadlock hadn't stabbed him to death before he could fire. "What is this null" said 123anna. "I don't know' I said. "neither do I' said deadlock. "anyway theres the cave' he said. He pointed up to a huge mountain that looked like the top have had been blown off with TNT. At the top was herobrine. 'There it is" said 123anna."Now we must kill it" said deadlock. We ran up the mountain. We entered the cave. Herobrine was standing there. "You have no idea what evil lies in here" herobrine said. "The only evil here is you" we all said at the same time. "Very well if you can't be reasned with I will have to use force' herobrine said. lightning bolts shot from him and pulled us back and lanched as to the back of the cave over a huge casume that leed down the the bedrock. There was a small door in the back wall I moved to it.. "NO" yelled herobrine. "I ment to shoot you got of the cave I sent you right to the evil this is your last chance" He flu over to where we were. We all used the chance to finish him off! on the time he died he had been stabbed 5 or 6 times.. "WE DID IT" we all said at the same time. "Lets see whats in this door" I said. We opened the door then a completely black mob came out and said "I am null" "No this can't have happend" I said. "The guy who tried to kill us was right" 123anna said. "We unlesed the true evil" deadlock said. Thats how it happend I am to blame for null..i'm sorry Category:Dramapasta Category:Chicken10 Category:Creepypasta